Time Stone
Description The Time Stone is the Infinity Stone of Time. It created time for the universe. It's original containment unit is the Eye of Agamotto. It first appeared on the film, Doctor Strange. The stone is now on the hands of Thanos, along with the rest of the stones. History The stone is created by Cosmic Entities, the stone created time at the universe. Agamotto's Finding, Doctor Strange A sorcerer found the Time Stone and created the Eye of Agomotto, its original containment unit. Several sorcerers used it to control time or sometimes use it in order to save the world in mystic creatures. Doctor Strange's Use, Doctor Strange Doctor Strang use the Time Stone to test its power and then use it for serious cases. To avoid the scattering of the Dark Dimension. Thanos's Wrath, Avengers: Infinity War Thanos got the Time Stone from Doctor Strange in exchange for Tony Stark's life. Thanos then used the Time Stone in order to get the destroyed Mind Stone by reversing time. He then used all of the stones in order to kill half of the population at every planet on the universe. Wielder's Powers The Time Stone is one of the powerful stones in the six stones. With the Mind and the Soul Stone. * Chronokinesis: 'Hence its name, the wielder will have the ability to control time. Since it was a relic from the Mystic Arts back then, the stone will have symbols of green energy as the wielder controls the time. The wielder can stop, reverse, and forward time at will. * '''Time Loop Creation: '''As shown in the film, ''Doctor Strange. Doctor Strange used this stone in order to not die by creating a time loop in order to convince Dormammu to leave Earth. * '''Decaying: When Thanos wiped half of the universe. The victims will slowly decay in a moving manner. Turning the victim's body into brownish, thin, decayed skin. With the Reality Stone, the decaying parts start to disintegrate giving the effect of the victims to disappear from existence. * Timing Arrangement: Thanos also used the Time Stone to take effect of the genocide in the victims at the same time. Not, after hours or minutes. But, in seconds. As it is shown that when the Avengers in Wakanda died. It also happened in Titan in the other Avengers. As well as on Maria Hill and Nick Fury in New York. Don't be fooled from the shots of the movie as the Avengers chronogically, died at the same time. Containment and Usage The Time Stone's original containment unit is the '''Eye of Agamotto. '''It is created by a sorcerer named Agamotto and used it for sorcery and defensing the Natural Law. However, there is a few guidelines to not control time but the wielder can just peer through the future or the past. But, not to control time or else the Natural Law will be broken. The Time Stone is removed from the relic by Doctor Strange is captured by Thanos but, Strange offered the Time Stone in order to spare Tony Stark. In this scene, the empty relic is crushed by Thanos. = Category:Time Stones Category:Universal Stones Category:Infinity Stones Category:Powerful Stones Category:Possessed by Doctor Strange Category:Possessed by Thanos